Arctic Volcano
The Arctic Volcano, or Arcticano for short is a Volcano in the Arctic, as the name implies. It burns all animals that climb atop it, and it also erupts in up to 4 hour intervals, making it by far one of the rarest Natural Disasters to occur. Eruption Phases Phase 1 The Arctic Volcano is still, and it appears as in the info box. Nothing happens, but you can climb atop it, though you burn if you do. Phase 2 The crack on the Arctic Volcano opens up a tiny bit, but other than that, the first Snowballs might start appearing after a bit. Phase 3 The crack opens up even more. You can no longer climb the Arctic Volcano during this phase, but you burn if you try. This is when the Snowball production really ramps up, as the Arctic Volcano gets surrounded by Snowballs. Phase 4 The crack opens up the most it can, but it is just a visual phase that nothing special happens in. Phase 5 The Arctic Volcano begins to shake violently as it spews out 3-4 Lava Puddles that create Fireballs and Watermelons. This is also the shortest phase, though, only lasting a few seconds. Phase 6 The Arctic Volcano's crack closes a little to the same amount as in Phase 3, but other than that, nothing too different from Phase 3 or 4. Phase 7 The Arctic Volcano's crack closes up even more, and it's around this time that the Lava Puddles start despawning. The Arctic Volcano can be climbed again, and the eruption starts to stop. Phase 8 The crack fully closes up. It spews a few more Snowballs, but then it reverts back to Phase 1, and the cycle starts anew. Strategy The Arctic Volcano can be climbed, but that causes burning, so if you're fighting someone, you can get them to climb the Arctic Volcano, and force them to be on it for a while, making them lose a considerable amount of Water & Health. Also, due to how Snowball physics work from the Mammoth, Yeti, and Snowman, if you use their ability on the Arctic Volcano, their Snowballs will be sent CAREENING, moving way faster than they normally do. This also works with lower tier animals. Pressing S will shoot water and it will rebound farther than usual. With higher tiers, Snowballs can be used for hunting. If there is low health prey you think you can't catch, if the Arctic Volcano is close by, and if your aim is good enough, you can snipe them with a Snowball and potentially kill them. Gallery ArcticErupt+MiniScorp.png|A tiny Giant Scorpion in the Arctic swimming in the Lava puddles generated by the Arcticano. Notice the lava being blown out before it falls. Screenshot by Ocaveraryna. ArcticErupt+MiniLand.png|A tiny Land Monster in the Arctic swimming and drinking in the Lava puddles generated by the Articano. Notice the giant fireballs thrown by the Articano. Screenshot by Ocaveraryna. ArcticErupt+MiniIce.png|A tiny Ice Monster in the Arctic watching the Articano erupting. Notice the Lava being blown out before it falls. Screenshot by Ocaveraryna. Trivia * For some reason, Volcano Animals (Land Monster, Phoenix, etc.) don't regenerate Lava from the Arctic Volcano's Lava Puddles at all. Category:Natural Disasters